


Hopeless

by JustOneDay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'll add it eventually, M/M, book two is Stranded, fluff fluff, it's so unlike me, oh well, seriously though this is so happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustOneDay/pseuds/JustOneDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We're pretty hopeless when it comes to vacations and this one was no different.</p>
<p>Or the one where Harry and Niall take a vacation to Hawaii and everything goes wrong, as always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopeless

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my short, fluffy Narry story. It has a spin off, that I may or may not eventually post. Anyways, it was chaptered, but I took those out so it's just one long... thing. Enjoy?

“Harry, it’s not going to work. Our track record should be evidence enough.” Niall yelled out across our flat, while I simply rolled my eyes, he really needed to have faith, the fool.

 

“Niall, we’re going on vacation whether you like it or not, and we’re going to have fun and for the first time since we’ve been together everything is going to go according to plan. Have a little faith babe.” I giggled a bit as I stumbled my way out of our bedroom only to find Niall fiddling with the tassels on his sweater. He looked as beautiful as ever, and I honestly couldn’t wait to get to the hotel but of course that was a long ways away, so I’d simply have to make do with a kiss.

 

“Harry, I just don’t want you to get your hopes up and then have everything fall to shit and you get all—well you know—again.” He nodded his head towards me, I just ignored him, instead I simply walked up to him and rested my hands on his hips, pulling him towards me with a smile that was literally eating my face.

 

“I won’t get you know because nothing is going to go wrong, we’re finally going to go on our dream vacation and nothing is going to ruin it. Do you hear me Niall Horan? We’re going to be happy and soak up the sun, just like we’ve been talking about for the last six months. I don’t want to hear another sour word escape from those pretty lips of yours either.”

 

“But—“

 

I cut him off with a kiss, my lips slotting perfectly against his, as I relished in the familiarity of it all. Niall and I had been together for going on three years now and everything had been perfect, or well, mostly perfect. It seemed we were a bit hopeless when it came to plans, but I didn’t care. I was just happy to have Niall and to be able to call him mine. The years had only grown sweeter and this was going to be the perfect week. I had everything prepared and I’d double and triple checked our reservations, the weather, and the riots nearby. Nothing was out of place, everything was perfect just as this vacation was going to be. We had two weeks scheduled for the beautiful island of Honolulu, Hawaii and we were going to have fun.

 

“There, now what were you saying Chip?” I smirked down at him as he stared back at me, his eyes glazed over from the kiss we’d just shared. He was honestly too adorable for his own good sometimes.

 

He sighed, leaning into me and hugging me close. He nuzzled his head into my chest as he sighed. I could have stood there forever because being in Niall’s arms was honestly one of the best things ever, he was too perfect for me.

 

“I was saying just… don’t be too upset if things get a bit off track again, yeah?”

 

I ran my hands up his back and across his shoulder blades, pressing him closer to me while planting a gentle kiss to his temple. He really did worry too much, things were going to go just fine, I made sure of it, hell I made extra sure of it. For once I wanted to take Niall on a vacation that wasn’t interrupted thanks to the locals and their protests against Chinese food—I don’t even know so don’t ask—or to have the weather delay our plane from landing and instead sending us to a barren wasteland that some people called Arizona. Nothing was going to go wrong, not this time—this time we were going to Hawaii and things just didn’t go wrong there, it was like they were built for tourists or something.

 

“I won’t be upset Chip, even if things do get messed up again, I’ve always got you.” I pulled back just in time to see his pale cheeks lighten up with a brush of pink, he was honestly too adorable when he did that. “But don’t worry; this time things aren’t going to fall apart, I made sure of it.”

 

“Bird, you can’t know that for sure…” He bit his lip, causing me to groan, both at his lack of confidence and the things that lip was doing to my uhm, lower regions.

 

“C’mon Niall, just trust me.”

 

He stared at me for a moment longer, before sighing, a small smile making its way onto his face. “I always trust you Harry.”

 

And that was our first mistake…

 

 

*+*+*+*

 

 

 

"Harry if you don't stop bouncing your knee up and down I'm certain the man in front of us will do it for you." Niall whispered in my ear as quietly as possible, but I wasn't paying him any mind—my attention was too focused on the water outside our window, or rather the water hitting our window.

 

That's right, it was raining. It was raining in Hawaii. I wasn't exactly sure if they had missed the memo or something but I'm pretty sure it's not supposed to rain in Hawaii, it's called a tropical island for a reason. Maybe I should have called ahead and told them that this wasn't right, it wasn't supposed to rain on our first night here. It was supposed to be sunny, like the island was welcoming our arrival or something. This, this shower in the sky was supposed to either wait until we left or end before we arrived. I know very well that Mr. Romono, Hawaii's own weatherman, said it was sunny days until the end of the month! Maybe the weather wasn't informed of this small hiccup, or maybe Mr. Romono was as stupid as his mustache portrayed him to be... and to think for a while I thought it gave him an air of sophistication.

 

"Harry, stop it." Niall hissed, his hand coming down on my knee hard and holding it in place.

 

"Sorry." I mumbled, my cheeks heating up a bit as I caught the glare coming from the man in front of us. He was rather large, and a bit frightening--why the hell didn't Niall stop me earlier? Oh God, he could kill us with his pinkie.

 

"Don't profile." Niall told me, rolling his eyes as my panicked green ones met his bright blue ones. "Bird, he's quite nice, I talked to him earlier remember? He was just a bit annoyed because he was sleeping, ya arse."

 

"Oh." I mumbled my heart rate slowing down a bit as Niall chuckled at me, moving his hand from my knee to my hand as he interlocked our fingers. "We're almost there so can you please stop staring out the window and be here with me like you're supposed to be."

 

I bowed my head in embarrassment as I realized just how right he was. I'd been so focused on making sure everything was perfect that I had been ignoring my main purpose for going on this trip—Niall. God, how could I ignore my boyfriend before we'd even reached the island? Talk about a shit boyfriend, I seemed to take the prize where that title was involved. Here I was going on a vacation, a dream vacation mind you with the love of my life and all I could do was complain about one evening of bad weather, I was such a dick.

 

“I’m sorry Chip, it’s just…” I sighed leaning my head on his shoulder, getting as close as these damn airplane seats would allow. “I want everything to be perfect for you, for us. It just wasn’t supposed to start this way is all.”

 

Niall tilted his head to the side as he kissed my head before resting his on top of mine. “Bird, just because something doesn’t happen the way you want it to happen doesn’t mean it isn’t what’s supposed to happen.”

 

I rolled my eyes, knowing full well he couldn’t see me. That was my Niall though, glass always half full or well in his case it was completely full. He was like my own personal walking, talking, positive thinker. If something was going wrong, Niall would be able to find the good in it, and I absolutely loved that about him, but damn were there times it annoyed the hell out of me. Take our trip to Paris for example, I had wanted to visit the Eiffel Tower and of course we did just that, but we ended up getting stuck in the lift with a mushy couple a year or two younger than us. I was ready to either kill them, or myself by the time Niall stepped in. He found a way to get us all distracted while playing a game of rock, paper, scissors, first off that game isn’t even fun. It’s a game that people use to decide who has to do the dishes or take out the garbage. Of course Niall found a way to pass the time until we were rescued by a shady looking maintenance team and ushered out of the Eiffel Tower, not even making it to the top.

 

It was a shit day, yet I can only remember dinner and our long walk down the streets at night, and just Niall being Niall and making me fall deeper in love with him every second of every day. That hadn’t stopped either, I still woke up and found myself more in love with him than I was the night before and I didn’t even know how he did it. It just came naturally, like the smiles on his face.

 

“Please put on your seatbelts we will be landing in about five minutes.” The stewardess came on overhead and I couldn’t have been more grateful, I mean at least we were landing in the correct state and that was all I could ask for.

 

We got out and settled rather easily, grabbing our bags and making our way through the terminal. Niall led the way a big smile on his face even though the lighting was a bit gray thanks to the storm outside. We weren’t exactly dressed for the bad weather either, me in jeans and black shirt and Niall in a thin tank top and some black jeans. We certainly stood out, that’s for sure, I don’t think we could have been more obvious unless we had a blinking sign above our head that read ‘tourists’. Niall of course seemed rather oblivious to this as he waved us down a car to take us to the hotel that was said to be rather close by. Thankfully there was an overhang outside, shielding us somewhat from the rain.

 

“Ni, are you cold?” I asked him, concerned as I saw his teeth chattering—it may have been Hawaii and the rain may have been warm but he was still soaked through and there was a slight breeze blowing as well. I wrapped my arm securely around his waist and pulled him close, sharing my body heat as well as I could.

 

“It’s a bit chilly, but nothing I’m not used to back home.” He shrugged but leaned into me anyways and I relished in his warmth just as he did with mine.

 

Of course, this was us and nothing ever seemed to go as planned when it came to Niall and I. I often wondered if we were destined for failure or if God just really had a sense of humor and enjoyed messing with us. Niall believed it was the second one while I leaned towards the first. You could say I was the pessimist in this relationship, but that was only because Niall was an extreme optimist so someone had to think rationally, sadly that someone was usually me.

 

The wind blew, sending the rain to slant, and slant under the overhang, hitting both Niall and I head on. By the time we finally got a car, we were both drenched. Luckily for me though, Niall’s tank top was thin and white making it stick to him and show off every single curve there was on his flawless body. That was honestly worth the entire storm, seeing Niall just so handsome and gorgeous and in my arms. I still had trouble believing he was mine from time to time, but when I woke up in the morning and he was in my arms there was no mistaking it—Niall was mine.

 

“Come on Harry! If we don’t hurry up we’re going to catch a cold, and I know you don’t want that.” Niall tugged me along behind him and into the back of the car, quickly telling the man our destination, before turning back to me. His lips began to tremble and I thought he was about to cry for a second, my heart literally dropping to my feet, before he began laughing. Ugh, typical Niall. “You-u’re ha-air! Oh my God, you look like a drowned cat!”

 

I rolled my eyes at him, pouting a bit as he continued to laugh at me, two could play at that game you know. While his eyes were squeezed shut I reached out my arm and poked him in his lower back, just beside his right hip, causing his laughs to turn into a gasp, before a giggle escaped. It took me a long time to discover that spot, but when I finally managed to find the one ticklish spot he had I made sure to use it on special occasions only. This wasn’t exactly special but it had been a while since I’d done that to him, so I felt completely justified in using it.

 

“Harry!” Niall whined, backing away from me as if I contained the black plague. I didn’t let him get far though, as I followed him across the back seat not wanting to give up his warmth nor his presence so close to me.

 

“You were laughing at me.” I pouted and this time it was his turn to roll his eyes, as he pushed me back to my side of the car.

 

“You’re such a child Harry.” I would have been offended but the mischievous glint in his eyes gave him away.

 

“You love me.” I smirked, to which he sighed.

 

“Sadly.” I gasped, pulling him towards me this time.

 

“Happily.”

 

“Regretfully.”

 

“Thankfully.”

 

“Ridiculously.”

 

“Mysteriously.”

 

He cracked at that one, his smile returning to his face as if it had never left. “What even Harry? How is loving you mysterious?”

 

I simply shrugged, grabbing his hand and holding it tightly in mine. He allowed it this time and we both sat silently in the car allowing a comfortable silence to fall over us as we made it to our hotel.

 

It took close to no time at all and by the time we got our luggage out and walked inside we looked like we’d just taken a dip in the ocean. I shook my head—much like a dog Niall ever so kindly pointed out—before we made our way to the front desk. I’d reserved one of the rooms that faced the beach, knowing full well how much Niall loved the ocean, even though I found it rather frightening up close, only God knew what swam around in those murky waters. Of course the fact that we were in Hawaii made it much easier to see what was around us, and I was rather thankful for that fact. I wouldn’t have agreed to do any swimming if I couldn’t see what swam beside—or even worse—below me. I’d still refused the snorkeling, but that was just pushing it a bit too far.

 

“Hello, reservation for Styles?”

 

I got everything situated up front with the desk manager while Niall stood shivering beside me. He was leaning into my side but that wasn’t exactly much help. I was just as wet and cold as he was, so our heat was practically nonexistent by this point. I tried my best to focus on what the woman was saying but my thoughts were running away from me. All I could think about was a nice hot shower, all I wanted was to be rid of these swopping wet clothes and to feel some source of heat against my skin, I would have preferred Niall to be that heat source but then again he was more like an ice cube than I was.

 

Though, now that I thought about it, a shower with the two of us would be just perfect. I could slowly take Niall’s clothes off of him while he stripped me of my soiled garments as well. We could share some heated kisses in between, heating up our mouths with the friction. Then we would somehow stubble into the shower, and we were both pretty clean so maybe we could just have a little fun instead of actually washing ourselves. I’m sure Niall wouldn’t be opposed to—

 

“There you go sir, room 243.” I snapped out of my rather dirty thoughts and grabbed the keys with a blush, it wasn’t until I went to turn around that I realized I had a bit of an uhm, problem.

 

“Uh, Niall babe?” I whispered, stopping him from his walk to the lift. He turned around with raised eyebrows awaiting my next words. “Could you come back here for a second?”

 

He did as I asked and walked over at a leisurely pace. I wanted to smack him for that; he was totally walking at the speed of a snail on purpose. He stopped a few feet in front of me, and just waited expectantly.

 

“I have a bit of a, well a problem.” I nodded my head down and his eyes followed until he caught sight of the mini tent that had begun to form in my jeans. His lips pulled and I could see just how amused this all was to him, but I really needed to get out of here and up to our room because these jeans were beyond tight and the current comfort I was feeling in them was slowly making its way towards zero.

 

“And what would you like me to do about it?”

 

Oh God, where do I start?

 

“Can you just… walk in front of me?” I motioned towards the lift and he rolled his eyes, but did as I asked nonetheless and led me to the lift at a much quicker pace than he left it. We made it inside and thankfully we were the only ones too.

 

“Get a bit excited talking to the receptionist Harry?” Niall sputtered out, his voice high in amusement as I sent him a glare.

 

“No, I was just thinking about taking a shower is all… you know with you and whatnot.” This time it was my turn to smirk as he blushed a bit, his own eyes glazing over as he visited a place I’d been thinking of just moments before myself.

 

“I think…” He licked his lips looking up at me with a smirk. “That could very well be arranged.”

 

Ugh, why wasn’t the lift moving faster, I swear these things were made for uncomfortable situations such as these. Lifts were like the ultimate torture device because you could be completely alone with someone but then you never quite knew when someone else would come in and join you. I couldn’t exactly do anything I wanted with the possibility of gaining an audience. I thought Niall was absolutely gorgeous but I didn’t want anyone else to see all of him like I got to. His body was for my eyes, and my eyes only.

 

Thankfully the lift dinged before my small tent could grow to include four bedrooms, three baths, and a kitchen. Niall led the way to the room with a bit of a pep to his step. He was totally shaking his ass in my face on purpose too, and it was all I could do to not stop him right here and now, but I couldn’t do that. We were too close and that would be a total failure.

 

We finally found it and I was literally buzzing with anticipation, I’d been waiting all day for this. Niall was like a drug to me, but in the best of ways… so maybe he was more like my favorite chocolate chip cookies, seeing as I did snag his name from them. I loved them so much, but I loved Niall so much more. I loved Niall more than I’d ever loved before.

 

“Here we are Bird.” Niall smiled sweetly at me as he opened out door, letting it swing open.

 

Just as it did my stomach dropped. The view was beautiful, the room perfect, but there was just one problem with it. One problem that I didn’t foresee coming because this had honestly never happened to us before, I should have expected it though. I should have known there would be some type of new obstacle for us to tackle.

 

 

It seemed this trip we were tackling the obstacle of twin beds.

 

 

*+*+*+*

 

 

I woke up to a rather harsh impact. My body felt like it'd just been plowed into by a sumo wrestler, or at least what I believed being hit by a sumo wrestler would feel like. I'm pretty sure I never actually wanted to find out that answer for sure... though they may be really soft and cuddly because they're a bit bigger and—I'm getting distract. My point was that I woke up on the floor. I was no longer in the world's smallest bed, nor was I sleeping beside Niall.

 

This was not how I wanted my morning to go, that's for sure.

 

I sat up, my limbs stiff from the cramped position I had taken beside Niall, trying my best to give him the most room, and of course he took a rather large advantage of that, seeing as his limbs were sprawled out across the entire thing leaving me a sliver of space, that of course I couldn't sleep on. That resulted in my ass on this blue carpet that looked like it came straight out of the baby catalog— not that I look at those catalogs or anything...

 

"Bird..." Niall mumbled sleepily, reaching out his arms in a blind search. He mumbled a few sentences that were a bit incoherent and filled with a fair share of curse words before he finally picked his head up off his—our pillow. "What are you doing on the floor?"

 

I sighed, shaking my head at him in a fond amusement. He was so oblivious at times that it was both cute and annoying. Right now, it was a mixture of the two, making me both want to kiss the sleep off of his face and simultaneously shove him off the bed. Of course I did neither, and instead sat myself on the edge of the bed, allowing Niall to wrap his arms around my waist and nuzzle his head into my stomach.

 

I rested my hands in his hair, scratching lightly at his scalp and wishing that I could have had my fun with him last night. I had been anticipating this trip for such a long time that I couldn't wait to get here and to get Niall in bed. Sadly, last night was spent on the phone with the manager trying to get him to switch our room or bring us a bigger bed—hell anything would have been better than this. Of course they had some policy against it or something like that and eventually Niall got tired of hearing me complain and hung up the phone pulling us to this bed and snuggling into it, pulling me to him as well. He fell asleep rather easily as I did my best to get comfortable.

 

Night one down, and already things were falling apart.

 

"Harry, stop worrying." Niall sighed, pulling his head back from my stomach to give me a pointed look. I blushed a bit, knowing full well I'd just been caught. "Why can't you just let things fall where they may and enjoy it?"

 

I simply stared at him, doing my best to understand what he was saying. It wasn't easy though because Niall seemed to think that every day was a beautiful thing, he'd probably admire someone's vomit and find it to be a piece of art. Alright, that's just nasty—both the image and the thought of Niall framing someone's puke. That was almost as bad as the time I got puked on, talk about an awful vacation. All it was, was a simple day trip gone wrong, though Niall sure got one hell of a kick out of it. Though when did Niall not get a kick out of something?

 

"What's on the agenda for today Bird?" Niall asked me after a few minutes had passed. I glanced towards the clock to see it was just past nine, giving us a little under an hour to get ready for the tour.

 

"Today we're going to attend one of those cheesy tours and take all those ridiculous and staged candid pictures. After that we're going to come back here and have a late lunch before we hit a hulu. Can you believe they're actually having a hulu?! I'm so excited Chip!" I am a bit ashamed to say I may have squealed at that last bit, but it was a manly squeal of course.

 

"When do we have to be ready?" Niall smiled up at me, his eyes dancing with a playfulness that sent my mind soaring with all the different things we could be doing right now—you know instead of talking… while fully clothed… God my mind has sure taken a liking to the gutter! This just goes to show that is has been way too long since Niall and I had any fun time together.

 

“At ten, it’s supposed to take us all over the island and show us some places that we could go back and visit later on. Basically it’s a three hour car ride, with ideas for a vacation. I thought it’d be a perfect way to plan what we want to do for the next two weeks.” My excitement was beginning to climb again at the thought of all the things Niall and I would be able to do.

 

We had made it to Hawaii and that was the first step, and it turned out rather successful, even if it didn’t happen with the exact ambiance I was expecting. Then we found our hotel, and it wasn’t full of roaches, nor was it beside a rather rambunctious couple’s room. Don’t get me wrong, Niall and I had our fun, but there was always allotted time for sleep in between rounds, and that couple never took a break. I was convinced they were having a porn shoot next door or something that was the only logical answer. They were certainly moaning like porn stars…

 

“Will you order breakfast while I take a shower then? I’m starving.” Niall widened his eyes in just the right way, causing me to forget all words that started with N and ended in O.

 

*+*+*+*

 

The tour went well; the tour went too well, actually. Maybe it’s the fact that I’m accustomed to all these horrible events taking place around me, or it could simply be because Niall and I actually had a plan go according to plan and it didn’t slap us in the face—but something seemed off. I was just hoping that maybe this would be the start of something new. Obviously Niall and I had been dealing with shit vacations since the day we started going on vacations, so it was only natural that after a while our bad streak of luck would pass.

 

Right?

 

“Right this way please.” The lady at the front said as she led Niall and I to our seats for a late lunch.

 

We were sitting on the beach at a fancy ass restaurant that was connected to our hotel. It was one of the main reasons I’d chosen this hotel actually, there was nothing better than an ocean view and the sand between your feet. Niall was a beach fanatic so this was completely for him and if the sparkle in his eyes had anything to say about it, I’d say it was going quite well so far.

 

“Harry, this is beautiful.” Niall mumbled, barely able to take his eyes away from the waves only a few feet away from us, the rush of the water adding a sort of musical quality to our meal. “I can’t believe we’re here.”

 

I smiled, shyly, glancing down at the table as a flush brushed over my cheeks. “I’m glad you like it, I was a bit worried there for a minute and well—“

 

“Bird, you worry too much.” Niall chuckled, reaching out his hands to grab mine. “People go on vacation to have fun you know?”

 

He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing me to let out a booming laugh at his silly ploy. He was such an idiot at times, but that’s what I loved most about him—shit that’s why I started dating him. Niall was the definition of fun loving, and that’s all I’d wanted from life, to have a bit a fun and a whole lot of love mixed in. Niall provided all of that and more.

 

“Hello I’m Louis and I’ll be your server this afternoon. What can I get for you two lovely gentlemen this evening?” A rather high pitched voice broke through my daze, as I glanced to the side to see a young man dressed up in a flower shirt and tan cargo shorts. I was rather caught off guard by how blue his eyes were, not quite to Niall’s degree but they were certainly close.

 

“Sex on the beach.” I blurted out, my cheeks reddening as Niall looked over at me with a shit eating grin. Oh God, I really need to work on that thinking before speaking thing.

 

“Alright sir, and what about you handsome?” Louis barely glanced at me before his eyes were raking all up and down Niall’s body as he waited for his order. If I hadn’t been so shocked by this man’s blatant disrespect for Niall and me as well, seeing as I was his boyfriend and all, I may have decked him a good one in the face.

 

“Just a beer, please.” Niall chuckled, shaking his head as Louis shimmed off, shaking his ass with extra purpose and making me want to gag. “Bird stop staring at his arse, especially while I’m right in front of you.”

 

“I d-didn’t mean—he was—and you were—eye rape.” I stuttered out, my eyes wide as they returned to Niall’s, his face devoid of all emotion making me panic in my seat. Oh dear God, please don’t let this be our downfall, if it is I’ll murder that waiter without a second though, I swear I will.

 

I was brought out of my panicking thoughts by Niall’s raucous laughter. His face was turning red as his lips were spread as wide as they could go, his eyes crinkled up as tears sprang to his eyes. He was arched over in his chair leaning slightly on the table, holding himself up with his elbows. To say I was upset would have been a lie, but I was a bit hurt that he would make it seem like I was the one in the wrong when it was totally the waiter with the blatant disregard for anyone’s personal space, even if he had only been looking at Niall. It was still something I liked to think was reserved solely for me, even though I know other people looked at Niall but they weren’t really looking at him, ya know?

 

Alright, I’m confusing myself—again.

 

“Chip, stop laughing at me, he was totally checking you out.” I pouted, crossing my arms and frowning a bit as Niall did his best to pull himself together, though a stray chuckle still escaped from his lips every few seconds.

 

“Bird, honestly, you are ridiculous sometimes. It’s a good thing I find your jealousy so damn cute, otherwise I would have knocked you a good one a long time ago.” He shook his head, his blue eyes alight with a happiness that I absolutely adored. When didn’t I adore him though? God I was whipped—not that I cared or anything.

 

“It’s well deserved jealousy though.” I tried to argue, but Niall just cut me off with a look that pretty much said not even in my dreams.

 

“Here we are, a beer and a sex on th—“ I would like to say what happened next was in slow motion, but alas it was not, seeing as one second the drink was in Louis’ hand and the next second it was all over Niall.

 

I think we were all in shock for a minute as we stared at the stain that now coated Niall’s white tank top, the orange drink soaking the white and giving it a rather yellowish tint. It looked a bit sticky as well, and I couldn’t help but cringe as I thought about how uncomfortable that had to be, of course that thought was gone in a flash when Louis started to attack Niall—with napkins that is, but he was still touching him.

 

I was the only one who was supposed to touch him.

 

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry sir, here just let me help you.” Louis rambled on, dropping napkin after napkin onto Niall’s chest, dabbing at the forming stain and frantically touching his shoulders and chest and his skin.

 

I may or may not have been slowly stewing in my seat, my anger slowly building up like that of a volcano before I could kill this Louis person with my hands and a simple toothpick. Sadly, Niall knew me a bit too well, and his leg ended up clamping around mine under the table, his right hand going straight to my knee, and rubbing it soothingly as his eyes were directed towards Louis, slowly but surely prying Louis off of him.

 

“It’s completely alright Louis, don’t worry about it. I’ve got it from here, but if you could get me a water I’d be forever grateful.” I frowned a bit more, slightly upset that Niall wasn’t telling him off like I would have liked to do, but the grip Niall now had on my upper thigh was stopping me from doing anything. Louis shot off faster than I thought possible, practically running away from us in his haste to do as Niall requested.

 

The prick.

 

“Harry, stop trying to kill him with your eyes, it’s not worth the effort.” Niall sighed, his right hand slowly releasing my thigh, before he pulled it away entirely leaving me with a tingling feeling in my leg that traveled up a bit north. It was honestly a bit sad, how easily Niall could turn me on.

 

“First he has the audacity to ogle you like you’re a piece of meat, and then he spills a sticky as fuck drink on you? Niall, I think I have every right to want to kill him. Not to mention that he had his hands all over you! He was pretty much just feeling you up right in front of me.” I huffed, frowning down at the table, knowing full well that if I looked at Niall my anger for our waiter would dissipate.

 

“Harry, have you been in the sun a bit long or something, because you’re actually completely irrational. The man hardly felt me up, he simply dumped a pile of napkins on my and tried to dry me off.” He glanced down at his tank top with a frown, before shaking his head. “Speaking of, this thing is so gross. There is no way in hell I’m wearing it any longer.”

 

I should have expected this, I don’t know why I didn’t expect this, I mean Niall had never been shy. He was very confident with his body and he never had any problems walking around shirtless, but that didn’t mean I didn’t. I loved his body and hell staring at it would be the best movie I’d ever seen, but the fact that I wasn’t the only one that was able to stare at his torso made things a bit more…difficult. I’d gotten over it eventually, especially since Niall always liked to visit the beach or some indoor pool area, but there was one person I didn’t want to see Niall with his shirt off, and he just happened to arrive back at our table just as Niall had yanked the tank completely off of him, exposing his lightly tanned body.

 

“Here’s your water.” Louis handed Niall his water, being extra careful so as to not spill this one on him. Niall thanked him and we quickly ordered, though I growled mine out trying to convey just how much I didn’t like him with my tone of voice.

 

If Louis didn’t catch it, Niall certainly did if the kick he sent to my shin was anything to go by—and shit that hurt too.

 

“What was that for?” I whined once Louis has traipsed off again, leaving Niall and I alone for the most part.

 

“You were being a dick, so I was just trying to kick it out of you.” He shrugged his shoulders, trying to act innocent… and succeeding. He had that act down to an art, I swear.

 

“Chip I don’t think you want to kick my dick out of me, I mean then how would we be able to—“

 

“Not in public Harry! I don’t want to have a repeat of you last night. It looked rather uncomfortable.” Niall shook his head at me, a fond smile on his lips, his tone light as a feather.

 

“It was, trust me.” I shook my head a bit while Niall laughed at me. Niall was always laughing at me it seemed. “So where do you want to go tomorrow?”

 

“Snorkling!” Niall shouted, his eyes alight with excitement as he bounced happily up in his seat. “God that looked so fucking awesome, did you see all the different creatures they had? I can’t wait to get an up close view, they look so amazing and I just…”

 

Niall trailed off, getting lost in his memory and excitement of the day to come, while all I was thinking was about the not so friendly animals that were sure to be on the reef. Niall may have been looking forward to tomorrow’s adventure, but the only reason I was looking forward to it was so that I could check it off my list and stop worrying about it.

 

 

Sadly, I still had an entire twenty four hours left before that would happen.

 

 

*+*+*+*

 

 

"Harry you can't blame Louis."

 

"Yes I can."

 

"No, you can't."

 

"Yes."

 

"No."

 

"Niall."

 

"Harry." Niall mocked, rolling his eyes at me as I was sprawled across my bed, the covers tucked up to my chin and my stomach finally feeling a bit better. "Honestly, you're allergic to shellfish. Why you think our waiter had anything to do with your sickness is beyond me."

 

I frowned at that, pouting at the fact that my own boyfriend didn't believe me. If he wasn't so damn blind he would have seen the heart eyes that Louis had been sending him, but instead all Niall saw was a polite waiter and me taking things out of context. I was not taking anything out of context. He's just an ignorant slut.

 

Oh God, I crack myself up--it's a good thing I didn't say that out loud or he would have slapped me a good one.

 

"Harry, stop grinning like an evil leprechaun at the ceiling. It's creepy." Niall's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, causing me to pout once again--he was so mean to me sometimes.

 

"Niall, will you lie down with me? I swear I'll keep my hands to myself this time." I reluctantly promised, knowing how pissed he was the last time I'd asked him to lay down beside me and I started to feel him up. It's not that he didn't want me to or anything it's just--well I'd been throwing up less than an hour before and he was rather grossed out.

 

Sadly we couldn't move our beds together because the damn hotel had bolted them to the floor. Honestly, did they really think people were going to try and steal a bedframe? Had someone really stooped so low as to try and sneak one of these things out of the place? I mean, alright I understand the cute, little shampoo bottles--but the bed? Some people really have no sense of right and wrong. 

 

"Really? Because I'm pretty certain you said the same exact thing last time before you stuck your hands down my pants." He was sending me a pointed look but all I could manage was a sheepish smile in return.

 

"Oops?" I lifted up my hands, causing Niall to laugh at me, before climbing in beside me. He was smelled amazing--an aroma only Niall possessed and I wanted to bottle it up so badly and keep it for a moment when I just needed to smell him.

 

I am such a creep, oh my god.

 

"You're such a cheeky bastard." He chuckled before placing a kiss on top of my head, making me feel completely at home.

 

"You love me." I sighed while nuzzling my head into his chest.

 

"Aye, I do, and I always will too bird."

 

The amount of goose bumps that covered my skin was too many to count. Niall always knew exactly what I wanted and needed to hear. He was so good at those things, and god I loved him. I didn't even know how to properly express it, it just consumed me. Niall had given me a love that no one else had, or could. He was there with me through everything and I wanted him to always be there with me because he's Niall and I'm Harry and the thought of one without the other was like the sky without the stars. I just always want to be with him and I doubt that will ever change.

 

"You know what Chip?" I asked after a good chunk of silence had passed between us.

 

"What bird?"

 

"I think this is karma." 

 

"What is?" Niall asked his voice all husky and sexy as hell.

 

"Us, all these bad vacations we end up on. It's the world's way of paying us back for all the happiness we have together. We love each other so much so it's got to find some way to get at us." I frowned a bit, honestly believing what I was saying--until of course, Niall began to chuckle like a kid high on helium.

 

"Harry! You make it sound like-like we're problem free." 

 

"Well we are!" I huffed, sitting up and sending a glare in his direction as he continued to laugh at me--the bastard.

 

"Bird, you're delusional. That's half your charm really, you're like a clueless child sometimes." I went to protest but Niall simply placed his hand over my mouth, stopping any words from exiting my mouth. "Do you not remember all times we've gotten into fights because of your forgetful habit of placing the remote everywhere but in its holder?"

 

"Well yeah, but-"

 

"Or what about the times I use up all the soap and you have to run half naked and wet around our flat to find the spares we keep in the kitchen?"

 

"Well yes, but you were being a twat and-"

 

"Don't even forget the time you decided our room would look beautiful with a yellow coat of paint on everything. God talk about a disaster!" He was laughing again and I just pouted.

 

"I forgot to lay down the tarps, big deal." 

 

"It was a big deal; we have speckled and globed yellow bits on all of our stuff! My point is--we have problems Harry." He just shook his head, smiling all the while--the exact opposite of what he was doing the first time he saw our bedroom. Talk about an uncomfortable night, the sofa we have is certainly not the most comfortable one out there.

 

"I didn't say we didn't get into fights Niall." I punched his arm a bit to shut him up. "But we don't have major problems. We don't fight about big shit--we work it out. We work together and we work together well. I was just saying that all these failed trips are like our payment for having each other. I never had this problem with any of my other boyfriends, it was all easy. Yet, from day one with you we haven't been able to go out and have proper fun for extended periods of time without something messing up."

 

Niall watched me, my arms flailing about like a mad man and my voice loud and passionate, and the whole time he just smiled. He watched me get really into this whole thing and he just stared at me like I was the best thing he had ever seen, so I couldn't be blamed when my hands, uh slipped. It was like there was just this magnet force that pulled me to Niall and my hands honestly seemed to have a mind all their own as they cupped Niall's face and brought his lips to mine, allowing me to kiss him for the first time in two days--two very long days.

 

And to think this was supposed to be our vacation.

 

He tasted just as he always did, and god I loved it. I loved the way his lips brushed against mine, and the way he took control. Niall was just so unbelievably amazing sometimes it was hard for me to understand that he was mine. This amazing man in front of me was mine and I felt like the luckiest guy in the world. Who wouldn't though when they were snogging a beautiful man with an amazing personality and a body to die for? His skin was so soft and clean, not a single think marked it and I loved it--I loved him--to pieces.

 

"Alright Harry, you're still not back to your usual self yet, let's take it easy." He murmured as he pulled away from me, all the while I tried to attach our lips. "Bird, if you don't stop sexually harassing me I'm going back to my bed."

 

That certainly got through to me. I threw my arms around his waist and pulled him close, hanging onto him like a kola bear. It was a miracle he put up with me sometimes, even I knew that. Honestly, how many people would brush aside the fact that there was a human latched to their side as if glued on? Niall was the only one I'd ever known.

 

"Cockblocker." I grumbled, causing a bout of laughter to bubble from his lips once more. I was rather proud of how many times I'd made him laugh today--not that he was a particularly hard target, but it was often pity laughs that I got more than anything. Though, now that I thought about it, those laughs would often turn real as he starts to laugh at me and not with me.

 

I'll say it again--bastard.

 

"Harry you're such an idiot. I swear we'll have some fun as soon as you're feeling one hundred percent better again." I just continued to grumble under my breath until Niall took my head forcefully in his hands and made me look at him. "Honestly bird, you make it seem like I don't want you just as much as you want me. That would be a lie of course, because in truth I always want you--always."

 

Well shit, there goes my heart, it seems to have melted. I guess my body wasn't as knowledgeable about The Wizard of Oz as I was, seeing as it was the witch that was supposed to melt--not my heart! Ugh, that's it, just call me the tin man and you, sir Niall, can oil me any day.

 

"I love you Chip."

 

"And I love you bird."

 

 

*+*+*+*

 

 

“Harry just put your feet in it you scaredy cat!” Niall yelled from the bottomless depths of the ocean a good ten miles away—I swear it’s not just my imagination, he looked like an ant from here. Alright, so maybe that is a slight exaggeration but whatever. While he swam around like a fish I simply stared down at the crystal clear water with as much skepticism as one could manage.

 

There was no way I was dying today.

 

Alright, so the odds of me dying by simply placing a foot into the water was rather low, but I had a bit of an overactive imagination and I’d seen Jaws one too many times as a child to even think rationally where the ocean was concerned. I mean sure, many people had probably swam in this ocean and come out all in one piece but what about those who didn’t? I saw that movie Soul Surfer, and I was pretty damn sure getting her arm bitten off wasn’t the highlight of her day. Though that chick seemed to be one crazy woman seeing as she went back into the ocean.

 

Call it an irrational fear, but it seemed perfectly logical to me.

 

“Niall, there is no way in fucking hell I am stepping foot in that death trap.” I stated, crossing my arms over my chest, and I may have pouted a bit as well. I was putting my foot down though, and this was how most people did it—or well children, but they’re people too.

 

“God Harry you’re such a twat. This isn’t even a deep area. You can fucking see the sand below you! What the hell are you afraid of?” Niall didn’t seem to realize that there were children present, seeing as he shouted rather loudly and I’m pretty sure we were getting dirty looks from every single pedestrian present. Other than the fucking bastards who were ogling him like a piece of meat, now those people I wouldn’t mind offending.

 

“Dying.” I hissed, frowning a bit, though I doubt Niall could see that under the thick sunglasses I was wearing.

 

I watched for a while as Niall simply stared at me flabbergasted by my stubbornness. You would think he would have been used to it by now, apparently not. I have to say though; he was rather hot when he was confounded. I wasn’t one to stare (who am I kidding, yes I am) but Niall was completely worth looking at. He had water dripping down his toned chest, and his hair was sticking up in random places from where he’d shaken it out after diving into the water. It could be the fact that we were hitting day five and we’d still yet to have our alone time together or it could be the sun’s heat hitting me straight on, but I wanted to jump him.

 

No wonder people were staring at him.

 

Well his looks were why I was looking but I’m guessing others had started to stare after he started splashing around like a drowning cat out there—wait shit. He was fucking drowning. That was impossible though, Niall was a perfect swimmer he couldn’t possibly be… hell no!

 

I ran at a flat spring out into the water, the dangers long forgotten as my mind focused on Niall, and only Niall. He wasn’t quite as far from the shore as he looked, and a few minutes later I was grabbing hold of his flailing limbs and pulling him up, to where we could touch the fucking bottom of the ocean.

 

That little shit.

 

“Niall Horan, you did not just do what it looks like you just did, did you?” I growled, my hair flopping down in my face as he stared up at me with those ridiculously large blue eyes that could make a murderer look innocent even if he was still holding the bloody knife to the victims throat.

 

God, it can’t be healthy to have these violent thoughts.

 

“What are you talking about Bird?” He fluttered his eyelashes a bit, drops of water running into his eyes as he stared up at me. I was not going to give in, I was not going to do it.

 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe—pretending you're drowning to lure me out into the ocean?” I glared at him, watching as the fucking smile took over his face and shit, I was so done for. There was no going back now.

 

“Bird, you’re being ridiculous, why would I do that?” Then he laughed, he laughed and started to splash me with the vial water that fish pissed in, fish and all other types of animals like sharks—sharks.

 

Oh shit, sharks.

 

I’m in the ocean, and that’s where sharks live. Holy mother of God, how the hell did this happen? Oh God, I’m going to die, or lose a limb…or die. I’m not that lucky and this is a vacation so it seems dying is the more probable of the two options. Death is going to come knocking on my door, and even if I try and tell him ‘not today’ I’m pretty damn sure the thing isn’t going to listen to me. I wonder if punching a shark in the nose is actually a good deterrent.

 

I’m going to die.

 

“Bird. Bird? Harry?!” Niall’s voice broke through my sudden onslaught of terrible thoughts. He was staring at me with a bit of worry in his eyes and I just… I just stared back at them, my body frozen in place at the thought of where I was. “Harry? Are you alright babe?”

 

I simply gulped before shaking my head that no—I was nowhere near alright, thank you very much Niall fucking Horan, and it’s all your fault! Ugh, why did I fall in love with him again?

 

I mean he’s just incredibly sexy, and a sweetheart. He only makes me lunch every day and kisses me every night when I get home. He only smiles like the sun every thirty seconds, and his laugh is only like the best sound in the world. Then there is his adorable accent that seems to accentuate more curse words than regular words. Not to mention he’s left handed and how can you not love a lefty?

 

Oh my God, yeah now I remember why.

 

Niall Horan is even worth getting eaten by a pack of ravenous sharks. He’s worth it all because I’m so in love with him that even though we seem to have more disastrous trips than we do good ones, he still makes me enjoy them. I still find a way to look back on all of our adventures and smile. I can smile at the time that snake crawled into my sleeping bag while we were camping and Niall somehow got rid of it for me. I can smile when I remember how we went to Ireland and someone thought I stole their bag and I got rammed over a bench and practically broke my ass. I can look back on those moments and smile because Niall was there and his laugh was there—even if it wasn’t exactly appreciated at the time—and his loving hands and his caring words, it was just all him. It was all Niall and I was and had been, in love with him for such a long time.

 

“I just need to get back to the beach.” I glanced down at the sand once more and saw a fish circling my feet—oh my God sharks eat fish. “Please.” I squeaked, while Niall just nodded his head fiercely, no longer laughing but more concerned for me.

 

Of course that just had to be the moment that a lifeguard showed up and tackled the two of us with a floaty device.

 

“Sirs are you alright?”

 

No we are not alright you damn lifeguard! We’re in the ocean and our lives are at stake, but thank you for saving us now, really.

 

“Yeah man, we’re fine thanks. Though could you like--give us a tow back to the sand?” Niall was talking so kindly to this hulking lifeguard I just wanted to punch him. Why was he always so nice to people who ruin our trips?

 

“Sure, no problem.” The lifeguard smiled at us, his eyes crinkling up at the corners, and I have to admit he was attractive, and oddly enough he resembled a golden retriever that my cousins had a few years ago.

 

Thankfully the man was one of his word, seeing as he towed both of us back to the shore without a second thought, and we were there in no time—and we didn’t even get bitten! Though I did feel something touch my foot a couple times I was pretty sure it was the end for me. The sharks always grabbed their feet in the movies so… yes, I know I have a very active imagination.

 

“Are you two going to be alright?” The lifeguard asked us, and of course Niall just nodded his head and smiled like the entire world was his playground.

 

“Yeah, thanks uh…”

 

“Liam.” Liam the lifeguard laughed, while smiling down at Niall.

 

I swear to God if one more guy hits on my boyfriend I will not hesitate to punch them… with a rock. I doubt I could take this guy otherwise. I mean, I was in pretty decent shape but this lad was a damn mountain compared to my small hill-like body.

 

“Right, well thank you Liam. Harry isn’t exactly a big fan of the ocean.” Niall glanced over at me with a cheeky wink and I just rolled my eyes.

 

“Yes and it seems Niall likes to make me face my fears.” I squawked, before turning towards Liam and sending him a small smile in return.

 

“Oh trust me mate, I know what you mean. My boyfriend is quite the handful.” Liam laughed a bit, before getting this rather--um intense look in his eyes.

 

“Yeah, well Niall here is certainly a handful as well.” I laughed a bit more brightly once I realized he was taken and not hitting on my boyfriend. It was about damn time someone wasn’t hitting on him!

 

“Is he a bit loud and off the wall crazy at times?” Liam asked with a smirk, that I couldn’t help but return.

 

“That he is, I’m telling you he’s insane.” I shook my head lightly before Niall shoved me a bit too forcefully knocking me into a brick wall otherwise known as Liam.

 

“Oi! That’s not nice to say about someone, especially while they’re standing right in front of you.” Niall pouted, but I just smiled deviously, time for payback.

 

“You can go stand over there if you’d like Chip, I’m sure we can talk about you behind your back if you’d like?” He just shoved me again, before wrapping his arm around my waist and leaning his chin down on my shoulder.

 

“You’re mean.” I just rolled my eyes before looking back at Liam, whose smile seemed to have only grown since the last time I looked at him.

 

“You know, if you two aren’t doing anything on Sunday, me and my boyfriend have the day off, if you’d like to do something together?” I glanced down at Niall whose own smile was brighter than usual as he looked at Liam, and then back at me before looking at Liam again, once I’d given him the nod.

 

“We’d love to mate!”

 

“Great! That’s great, we’ll meet you in the lobby at twelve?” I just nodded my head before Liam walked off in search of other struggling victims.

 

 

Well at least today wasn’t a total disaster.

 

 

*+*+*+*

 

 

It was a nightmare, and when I say that I don’t mean that Niall agreed with me, I’m just saying it was like my worst nightmare coming to life.

 

We were standing in the lobby on Sunday afternoon and Niall was leaning his head on my shoulder, humming our song in my ear, and I honestly couldn’t stop the shit eating grin that had taken over my face. Niall had been serenading me all morning with our favorite tune and you would have thought that by now I would be done with it—I wasn’t. He could have sang that song for the rest of my life and I would have died with a look of absolute bliss on my face, because he was singing me our song, it was soft enough that it was only for my ears, and that alone made it all the more personal.

 

Of course he was simply making up for last night, something I’d really like to forget seeing as I was finally, and when I say finally I do mean finally going to have the perfect night with my boyfriend. We had figured all the logistics out, and we were going to use his twin bed then sleep in mine so that the sheets wouldn’t be soiled, but damn him and his fucking hyper ways of surviving seeing as he fell asleep. I went in to take a quick shower, and Niall said he was just gonna wait for me to get out—though yes, I’d totally begged him to join me—except when I got out what I found was Niall snoring softly and my hard dick going soft at the sight.

 

He was beautiful and I guess what it came down to was that, I honestly couldn’t have given a flying fuck that he fell asleep on me, just the fact that he was sat there and looking so god damn beautiful was enough for me. I didn’t try and squeeze my way into his bed that night, and instead I opted for my own side, but I gave him a kiss on the forehead before I retired to my side, sad but oddly content.

 

 

Of course what I woke up to was anything but what I fell asleep to, when Niall’s fat arse decided the best way to wake me up was to practice the superman jump. He literally flung himself up in the air and landed on my body with a smack. I still say I was going to end up with a Niall sized bruise this evening. Niall of course thought I was just being dramatic, but really? When was I ever dramatic?

 

Only on occasion at best.

 

"What do you think his boyfriend's like? I'm going to say he's the silent and mysterious type. Liam just seems like he'd attract that kind of person." Niall mumbled as we looked around for Liam and his plus one. He'd actually been rather nice and we'd run into him a few times since our first meeting. I liked him a lot, and he seemed to be quite fond of Niall and I as well.

 

"Don't you think he'd be like Liam? Nice and sweet?" I asked, my eyes drifting towards Niall who looked to have smelled something foul. "What?"

 

"Bird you don't date someone who's just like you unless you're a narcissistic asshole. I couldn't imagine having to spend all of my time with a man who was like my twin--I'd probably kill him. You on the other hand, you balance me out and make me think. You challenge me in ways I can't challenge myself and I love that. I love you."

 

My cheeks heated up as my smile grew. God damn this man would be the death of me, I swear. He was just too perfect to be real sometimes, or maybe it was that he was too perfect for me to be real. I honestly was head over heals for him in the best of ways. He was my missing piece and God I was so happy I'd gotten the wrong room that day. I can only imagine how things would be different if Niall and I had never met and I honestly couldn't even imagine it.

 

"There they are, Harry, Niall!" We both turned around simultaneously and my eyes fell on Liam first. He was dressed very similar to the other day, swim shorts hanging on his hips though this time there was a tank top hanging off of his shoulders as well. He looked so happy to see us, and I was happy to see him as well until I noticed the hand attached to his and caught sight of the man that ruined my appetite all those days ago. 

 

It was the waiter from hell.

 

"Louis! Hey, I didn't think we'd run into you again mate. I see you've got yourself quite the lad there." Niall started off, his mouth pulled up into a grin so big I was afraid for his health.

 

"Oh! Liam you didn't tell me I knew them." Louis scolded looking at Liam with a scowl, that upon further inspection didn't look to be too real.

 

"Lou, how the hell was I supposed to know that you knew them? You talk about so many different people a day I'd be more likely to know when you didn't know someone than when you did." Liam sighed, rollilng his eyes before he stopped right in front of us. "Hey Harry, how goes it mate?"

 

I shrugged my shoulders, trying to contain the grimace I was trying to hold down because of Louis' presence. I didn't exactly want to hang out with that git all day long... Of course Niall didn't seem fazed and was smiling along like nothing was out of place--dear God help me.

 

"So what's on the agenda for this afternoon?" Niall asked, his happiness infectious to all but it seemed, not that it could be helped. This really wasn't my day.

 

"We were thinking snorklling?"

 

Oh God, as if being with Louis wasn't bad enough now they wanted to get me out into the ocean? I be they planned this. I swear, someone had to have told them about my fear of water and all things 'fishy' and they just decided this was the best way to off me. They could take me out there and kill me off, then feed me to the sharks(oh God, sharks) and no one would be any the wiser. They'd just tell everyone I disappeared, only to never be found again.

 

Of course for that to work out, Niall would have to be in on it and that just didn't seem like him at all. Of course, who was I to say, for all I knew Niall had called up an old buddy of his to help him off me during our vacation. It would be the perfect setup and Niall did always seem to be watching those creepy murder shows. 

 

Though I'm not sure why he would kill me instead of just break things off it's not like he would get anything out of me, we weren't even married. The only gain would be that Niall wouldn't have to go through the pain of explaining to me /why/ we couldn't be together anymore, which certainly seemed easier than planning and hiding a murder, but who was I to say?

 

"Harry are you coming or what?" Niall called from up ahead, the other two flanked off to his left, his right side open for me.

 

Oh God, I could feel the nightmare beginnig already.

 

*+*+*+*

 

As I suspected, today was a bloody nightmare, for one of many reasons. Not only was Louis Tomlinson a funny as fuck idiot that I found harder to hate than a kitten on Christmas, there was also the fact that him and Liam had to be the most perfect couple I'd ever seen together in my entire life. I thought Niall and I were two peas in a pod but compared to big ass Tomlinson and his statuesque boyfriend Liam we were like the Three Stoodges, except there was only two of us. 

 

I swear I was living in a God damn sitcom.

 

Niall didn't seem to notice any of it, he was too busy having the time of his life with Liam and Louis while I was pretty much left alone to my sulking party. It wasn't that I couldn't have fun it was just that Niall seemed to be having so much fun with them that he didn't even notice that I was--well whatever the hell I was. If I was a girl I would swear that I was just about to start my period but I wasn't so it was either something I ate or man-periods were real.

 

I'm thinking it was the salad--as Gemma used to say, greens are mean.

 

We parted ways with hugs--or well Niall did. I was more of the wave and walk person but Niall somehow decided that the best way to go about this was to start a new Woodstock and hug the shit out of everyone. I got rangled into that as well, at least Liam's armpit was very well fraginced otherwise I would have been smelling BO for a fucking century, and let me tell you Niall would have never heard the end of it.

 

"Bye Harry, bye Niall! Have a safe trip home Friday!" With those words Louis and Liam were out of sight and I was suddenly feeling a thousand times lighter than I had since this little outing began.

 

I was free as bird. I could fly on wings of angels or something. Actually scratch that, I could be flying on the wings of Niall because he was my version of an angel, though if I said that out loud I was liable to be hit rather hard in the arm. Mum always said I was a bit of a sap whlie Gemma just let me have it and said our personalities were switched because she was the hard ass and I was the soft hearted one. Mum on the other hand just said that I was the perfect man--there needed to be more with big hearts not big heads.

 

"Harry what the hell is shoved up your ass?"

 

I snapped my head over towards Niall, eyes wide and mouth open.

 

"What?"

 

"Oh don't even give me that innocent act you were acting like a fucking tyrant the entire day! We were having quality conversation and all you did was grunt and grumble and pick at your food. When we were walking down the beach you were walking twenty feet behind and acting like a miserable sack of shit. Don't even get me started on the way you handled the whole 'snorkling' ordeal. I have never, and I repeat never Harry Edward Styles, seen you behave so crassly in my entire life. You have always been the perfect gentleman so what the hell happened? Did someone offend you or something?"

 

"No, I wasn't offended I was just..."

 

"You were just what?"

 

I stood there baffled as Niall just shook his head, frowning at me all the while. He started off towards our room and all I could do was follow behind him in silence. This certainly wasn't how I thought we would be spending our night tonight, but it didn't seem like Niall was in the mood for anything. Actually he seemed rather pissed off, if his walk was anything to go by. He didn't get like this often so I'm going to say I embarrassed him today.

 

Well that certainly wasn't my plan.

 

 

*+*+*+*

 

"Niall, babe, please come out. I want to talk to you." I say as I knock on the bathroom door once more. Niall had locked himself in it as soon as we enterted our room, claiming he needed some alone time.

 

I don't know what he has to do alone that he can't do while I'm present, it's not like we haven't lived together for a year and some.

 

To say I was frustrated would be the biggest understatement ever. First off we spent the day with two people(more like one) I wasn't exactly excited to spend the day with and then Niall gets pissed off at me. I mean, alright I understand I was a bit of a prick but there is no need to lock yourself in the bathroom because of it. We could at least talk this out.

 

I have seen way too many movies where people don't talk things out and their lives fall to shit. I swear in every single movie there is a problem caused from miscommunication. Take Silence of the Lambs for example, sure Lector was a cannible but if he had been honest about it do you think people would have accepted him? Maybe, maybe not, the point was he never tried, then when it all came to the light things were already too far gone to be slavaged and he ended up killing more people than necessary. If he had confessed to bloody preist maybe they could have sent him to a siminar or something, I meah help a brother out.

 

Alright, so a serial killer may be going too far but it was the first thing that popped into my head.

 

Titanic, Grease, She's The Man--for Christ's sake even It's A Wonderful Life, a movie about living and making a difference in people's lives, deals with miscommunication! If that doesn't tell you something then I just don't know what will. That being said, Niall and I were not going to end thanks to miscommunication of all things.

 

"Niall, damn it please talk to me." I huffed, my frustration giving way to hopelessness. "I know I was a dick alright? I'm sorry. I should have enjoyed their company more. They seemed like nice blokes and all but Niall, you know me. You know how... jealous I can get."

 

"What do you mean Harry?" Niall spoke for the first time since he locked himself in there an hour ago. At first he even turned on the water to drown me out--not that it worked but that is so not the point right now. "Explain."

 

"I mean I just..." I pause then, running my hands through my hair as I pull in a deep breath. " I just felt a bit left out. They were all talking to you and walking with you and I was just... there. And I mean, you know I hate that. I want your attention all the time, and I know I can't have it but when people act like I'm nobody and treat you like a King it just gets to me. I swear I thought they were getting ready to talk you into a threesome or something."

 

This time the door did open, and Niall stepped out in the hotel's bathrobe, his hair damp and fingers all wrinkled. If I didn't know any better I'd say...

 

"Did you just take a bath?" I asked, confused beyond a doubt at the sight before me.

 

"Yes, the bath looked inviting and did you not hear the water running? Plus I knew you weren't going to admit to anything for a while so I thought, what the hell, and went for it." He shrugged as he set himself on the edge of my bed. "Anyways, you were saying...?"

 

"Um, I was saying that I thought, uh--a threesome. Yes, that's what I thought, I thought they were propositioning you for a threesome." I coughed then, taken aback as Niall leaned back on the bed, the robe gaping at both his chest and quite high up his thighs. 

 

"Well I mean, I thought about asking them, but for some odd reason there was a little voice in the back of my head telling me it wasn't a good idea, though how a threesome could be a bad idea is a mystery to me."

 

I gaped at him, my jaw had practically come unhinged from my skull. Niall had never once in his entire life mentioned this to me before. If I didn't know any better, and thank God I did otherwise this really would have ended us do to one hell of a miscommunication, I'd say he was as serious as could be, but then he threw the remote at my face and I sort of got the picture.

 

But damn those things are solid.

 

"You are such a bloody idiot. I swear to God Harry, you are so damn lucky that I love you because sometimes you are just a real piece of work!" I stared at him, my jaw still dropped but now my eyes were wide open as well. "They are nice people. They didn't want a fucking threesome, they wanted another couple to go and do something with them, and they picked us. If you hadn't had your head shoved so far up your ass you would have realized that they were trying to include you as well, but you were pouting like a ridiculous child."

 

"I... what?" 

 

Niall groaned, laying all the way back on the bed while rubbing his face in his hands. He was muttering obsenities under his breath but I was only half paying attention. While Niall was taking the piss out of me, and I didn't much appreciate it, I was not immune to the fact that his robe had come pretty much undone and he was wearing next to nothing underneath. Alright so he had his pants on but that's it, and those were fucking tight on him and I swear to God I was drooling, or at least I was about to be.

 

"Bird where are you going?"

 

I hadn't even realized I was moving until Niall spoke up but really my body had a mind all on it's own when it came to Niall and God damn it had been too long since Niall had been anywhere near my body this close to naked. I swear I was hard already.

 

"I just--are you doing this on purpose?" I gesture towards his clothing, or rather lack of clothing. Really though, even a Victoria Secret's model wears more clothes than Niall has on right now.

 

"Oh no you don't. We have unfinished business that I am sick of leaving unfinished." Niall spoke as he jumped up from the bed and stood back away from me, closing his robe shut with one hand. Damn it all to hell, we had still gotten nowhere, and I was not leaving Hawaii like this.

 

"What are you talking about Ni? Haven't we talked about everything under the sun by now? What more could there be to talk about?" I wasn't exactly feeling like getting into anything, our vacation had once again been a total bust. 

 

We came in during a rainstorm, we got food poisoning, we had God damned twin beds, being saved from the ocean by Liam, spending an entire day with them, and shit we haven't even been able to have a proper shag since we'd gotten here. I don't know about most people, but it seemed like our last four days here were a lost cause to me. If anything we should just pack up and go home tomorrow.

 

"Bird, you're doing it again."

 

I frowned at that. "Doing what?"

 

"You promised if things didn't go as planned you wouldn't get all you know and you are. You told me without a doubt in the world that you would have on problems whatsoever and here you are standing there and thinking about everything under the sun that has gone wrong yet again and you don't even remember all the good moments. Bird you have to remember the good times as well, even if they weren't planned."

 

"But Chip I just--"

 

Niall placed his hand over my mouth, shutting me up properly this time.

 

"Shush, Harry baby, you love me right?" I nodded my head. "Then why can't just us being on this vacation together be enough?"

 

"It can Chip I just--" I stopped then when I saw Niall's downtrodden expression, he looked so hopelessly lost and I didn't know what I'd done to turn everything so far upside down. "Ni, baby, what is it?"

 

He glanced at me, then down at the floor before gazing back up at me. There was a spark in those blue eyes of his and I wasn't even sure what we were upset about because that look--God I'd know that look anywhere.

 

"Bird, it's been seven days. We've been here for an entire week and I haven't even gotten you out of your God damned clothes. I'm sexually frustrated as fuck and I just want you to stop thinking about every little damn thing that's gone wrong and just kiss me. Is that such a hard thing to do?"

 

I smiled wide at that, forgetting all about our little spat as I crossed the room over towards Niall. He was staring up at me with a shit eating grin on his face, and it was all I could do not to jump him right then and then. There was only one thing holding me back, and we were just about to fix it.

 

"No, Chip, that is not a hard thing to do, not at all. First though, I need you to grab your sheets off your bed, yeah?"

 

Niall frowned a bit, but nodded his head anyways grabbing his sheets off the bed in record time. Only Niall would have that skill down to an art, seeing as it took me three yanks before the sheets finally came loose for me. Niall was smirking at me the entire time, his eyebrows raised in amusement but I just rolled my eyes and pulled my wad of sheets to the middle of the room.

 

"You grab one side and I'll take the other?" Niall nodded, and it didn't take long before he caught on to what we were doing.

 

"Why the hell didn't we think of this earlier?"

 

"I don't know, because we're us?" I shrugged while Niall just laughed, smiling at me like he didn't have a single care in the world.

 

In two minutes flat we had made ourselves a nice big bed on the floor, wide enough for five people if need be, but it was only the two of us. I was finally going to have my time to be with my Niall, and no one else. It was what I had been looking forward to this entire trip, and when push came to shove I didn't even need to be in Hawaii. We could have been back home in our small flat and nothing would have changed this for me. We would still have been in love, we would still be Niall and Harry and that was all I wanted. It was just Niall and I, and for the first time in this entire trip it was going to be just Niall and I.

 

No one was going to interupt us, or screw this up for us. We were happy just to have each other; no tired partners, no phone calls, no sicknesses, it was just me and Niall.

 

And what could have been more perfect than that?


End file.
